First Kiss
by FairLevy
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games... the GajeelxLevy scene ... i took the scene from the episode of the party and added some fangirl words ( owner Hiro Mashima) leave a review ! :)


**A/N : Belongs to the great Hiro Mashima **  
><strong>i've just taken the scene and written about it becoz i love Gajeel x Levy ...<strong>

** hope you like the little touch i gave it. It's nothing but i love to write. **  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

Gajeel felt uncomfortable in his suit, but he was happy. Everyone was, not only has they won the Grand Magic Games but they have bring peace and all the guilds are united. Natsu wasn't in the party which is weird for everybody.  
>Gajeel looked around then he noticed Levy wasn't here either. He went to search for her. The palace looked beautiful and was filed with joy. He walked slowly in the great corridor, the moonlight so bright look splendid through the windows.<p>

'There she is,' he thought to himself as he saw the blunette from far. She was sitting and writing something.

'Hi!' Gajeel said in his cool and deep voice. Levy turned instantly:' Gajeel!'She beamed.

'Oh, that's what you are wearing?' Gajeel said coolly and he stared at Levy's delicate figure. The yellow shirt and orange skirt made her look prettier.

'Huh? Does it look strange?' Levy asked suddenly feeling self-conscious. Oh my god you look so pretty, Gajeel thought then he stammered:' Nah, not bad.'

Levy smiled and blushed then added: 'You know, I'm just happy you are alive.' Gajeel felt his heart rate increase but he tried to sound irritated:' don't assume I'll get killed.'

With voice fill with care and concern replied:' After all, you face off against a huge dragon by yourself. I'd think anyone could die in a situation like that.'

Levy looked so cute when she spoke, Gajeel had to move his face away to avoid staring at her and said:' Mind your own business. '

With huge pleading eyes, Levy said:' let me mind your business a little bit. 'Gajeel with closed eyes said:' that's what's annoying about you.'

He heard a strange noise; he opened his eyes and was surprised. Levy was smiling widely with tears in her large brown eyes.  
>'Idiot! What are you crying about?'<p>

Levy slowly wiped her tears:' I don't know, sorry.' Then she giggled. Gajeel again stammered:' D-don't apologize.'

Even though downstairs there was a lot of noise, between Levy and Gajeel everything seem quiet. It was not an awkward silence, it was filled with love.

Gajeel took a step toward Levy, who got up from the chair. The moonlight fell on both of them and gives them a glow. They looked amazing standing by the window.  
>Their heart were throbbing now, Levy could barely breath. 'You want to mind my business right?' Gajeel mumbled. Levy nodded while blushing. He is too close! She shouted mentally.<p>

His hand was closed in a fist and he showed it to Levy:' then you have to take this.'

Levy put her hand on his fist. Gajeel slowly open his fist then grabbed Levy's hand and pulled her toward him. 'OUCH!' Levy shouted as she bumped against his muscular chest. 'Sorry…' Gajeel whispered then slowly wrapped his arms around her.

Levy was overwhelmed by the warmth of Gajeel's body and she was also conscious to the fact the she became hot too. She closed her eyes and hugged him back. His smell made her dizzy, and hers was making him dizzy.

Gajeel bent lower, now Levy could feel his breath against her neck. She shivered and tightens her grip to get a control of herself. This made Gajeel out of control. He moved his hands to Levy's lower back and started nuzzling her hair slowly.

Levy could only hear heartbeat; so fast. Was it her heart or his? Gajeel move his arms away then look intensely at Levy who could barely breathe. 'Ga…' Gajeel didn't let her speak; he put his hand over her mouth. Levy took a step away and Gajeel came closer to her.

He wrapped his other arm around her waist, picked her up and put her on the table. She sat on the table motionless as she was lost looking at Gajeel's handsome face. He look so rough but still so soft. Gajeel rub his fingers against her lips, which made her quivered.

He couldn't resist anymore, he closed that gap between them and cross the entire limit as he kissed her. The moment his lips met hers it felt so natural. The way Levy responded to him drove him crazy. They were hugging and kissing so intensely, that they didn't realize that now both of them were on the table.

During the intense moment, Gajeel had push Levy and made her lay on the table and he was over her. Levy grabbed his suit and pulled his body closer to him. Gajeel slowly and passionately move from her lips to her neck, Levy moaned.

Gajeel bite her and Levy moaned a second time. Levy search for Gajeel's lips hungrily and started kissing him intensely. They weren't even aware that their hands were already in each other shirt. Gajeel's hand reached Levy's bra… c-r-a-c-k…

Within second the table was broken and both of them burst into laughter. Gajeel smiled and help Levy to get up. 'Are you okay shrimp?' Gajeel asked with love. Levy smiled:' Yes, I think we should go downstairs.' Gajeel ruffled his hair and nodded.

They fix their hair while smiling broadly. They look like school kids. After all that had just happened they were both feeling very shy. 'I'll go this way.' Gajeel pointed to the opposite direction where Levy was walking. He didn't want anyone to know about what just happened. While walking away Levy shouted:' you've kissed a shrimp.'

Gajeel came and hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear:' I love shrimp.'  
>Then he went away. Levy stood still and looked at the moon. Doesn't everything look incredibly beautiful tonight?<p>

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

**THANK YOU FOR READING !**

**You are most welcome to write a review ! Gajeel x Levy forever**


End file.
